The killer and the healer
by kurama4ever
Summary: Kagome is a normal human except she hads healing powers. She falls into the well and meets inuyasha. What is her destiny? What is her purpose? Will it all work out? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kagome was bored and lonely. She sat under her families cherry blossom tree waiting for her grandpa and brother to get back. He went to pick him up from school and left kagome at home with nothing to do. She wished she could go to school like normal people her age did. Sadly she wasn't normal at all. Reaching down she touched the dead flower beside her and closed her eyes focusing on the flower. Envisioning a healthy flower she felt the flower began to pick itself up and bloom. Opening her eyes she smiled at the flower. It was now alive and well. Sadness overwhelmed her as she realized that such a gift like hers would always be a curse. No one understood her and she was sure that no one ever would. Kagome got up and walked over to her families well opening the sliding doors. Walking down the steps she walked to the edge of the well and sat down. She loved to sit here and read or think. It was so peaceful and calming. Away from the outside world and their criticism she could be herself. Her family had the property with the well and the cherry tree and the house for hundreds of years and dated back to the shamans and swordsmen of the past. She sometimes wondered if she would fit in better with that time than her own.

"Kagome. Time for dinner. Your brother and grandfather are home."

"I'm coming!"

Kagome got up and looked back at the well.

"Sometimes I wish I could travel somewhere else without all the judgment and hatred. I wish I knew what my destiny was, why I have such a gift."

Leaving the well and shutting the door behind her she headed into the house. She always felt like she had a purpose in life and it was to do something with her gift to help others. She just didn't know where or when.

-Back at the well-

"If that is your wish so it should be. Its time you fulfilled your destiny."

A woman's voice spoke and the apparition of a woman stood there. She moved her hands and spoke an incantation. The well began to swirl and it was no longer just a regular well with a short bottom. There was blackness and a distant light waiting on the other side. Disappearing only the woman's voice remained.

"Kagome it's time to fulfill your destiny. Come to me. Come to the well."

Inside the house kagome heard the voice echoing in her head over and over. Great she must be going nuts now she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kagome laid down for a bed after supper clean up and taking a shower. She felt so tired and like she was being pulled somewhere. She figured she needed some sleep. She was just imagining things to make her life more interesting. It was all her head. Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep. The voice in her head was still there as she slept and she dreamed. She was floating in blackness and she reached for the light. The light was close and she felt a hand pull her up and she was face to face with a guy with ears and claws and a huge sword. She woke up with a start.

"Girl you need to stop watching monster movies."

Kagome decided she needed some water and headed downstairs. The voice in her head got louder and she saw a shadow move towards the front door. Who was that? She forgot about her water and headed for the front door. Opening it she saw the door to the well was open and she knew she had shut it.

"Grandpa you are so bad at leaving that door open. I better shut it."

Kagome grabbed her shoes and a jacket and headed out to the well shutting the door behind her. The voice in her head got louder as she got closer to the well and she shook her head. She went to shut the door and stopped when she saw a strange light coming from what looked like the well.

"What is going on here?"

Walking down the steps carefully she looked down in the well and screamed when hands pulled her in. She braced for impact and it never came. Opening her eyes she looked around startled.

"Kagome, Its time to fulfill your destiny."

She looked around and saw nothing but the light at the top of the well and wondered where the voice was coming from. She noticed a light and reached for as if she was pulled towards it.

-Inuyasha's era-

Inuyasha awoke with a start. He had a dream about that girl again. He at first thought it was Kikyo but he knew it wasn't. She was long gone and dead. This girl had a different aura and was dressed strangely. He was drove nuts with wanting to get to her after every dream and got so angry he went off on a monster killing spree every time. He sniffed the air and stood up. There was a strange smell coming from the direction of the well. Running he ran towards it. Did another strange monster get through the well somehow?

Kagome pulled herself up and grabbed onto the side of the well. She felt the fear melt away and realized she had fallen and hit her head and was hallucinating. She crawled over and landed on her butt tripping over her own feet. Looking around she thought she still may be hallucinating. She was in a field area surrounded by woods and it was the middle of the day. She got to her feet and walked a few inches and froze when she heard someone running her way.

Inuyasha went into the opening of the woods and stopped. There was a girl standing there with his back to him. She was dressed in strange clothes. Inuyasha was confused and he didn't like it.  
"Hey who the hell are you?"

Kagome turned around and screamed. In front of her was the guy from her dreams with the ears and claws and sword. The voice in her head was gone and she felt woozy. Kagome sunk to the ground dizzy and passed out. Inuyasha cursed and walked over to her. He poked her with his sword and she didn't move. Picking her up and throwing her on his shoulder he took her to twon to kaede.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inuyasha cursed and picked up the passed out girl.

"I guess I better take her to Kaede. She can deal with her."

Inuyasha looked down at the girl and thought about how much she looked like his dead ex-girlfriend Kikyo. Then he looked closer and saw she was slimmer and had a longer face. He thought back to where he may have seen her before. Then it hit him. She wore the strange scent he had smelled in his dreams and it was her he had saw in his dreams.

"What the hell?!"

Inuyahsa had more reason to leave her with Kaede. He didn't need a mortal girl to complicate things. Reaching kaede's hut he walked in and laid her down on the floor. She moaned in her sleep and rolled over. Kaede who had been outside followed them in.

"Where did you find her?"

"I found her outside the well looking around like she was lost."

"Hmmm….."

Kaede had been sensing strange things near the well lately. Was this girl part of the reason why?

"Why is she wearing weird clothes and why does she smell so weird."

Kaede looked up at Inuyasha annoyed.

"Hold your tongue. I need to examine her and talk to her before I know any of that."

"Yeah yeah."

Kaede turned the girl to her side and watched as she opened her eyes and looked at her. Kagome awoke to see a strange woman with an eye patch staring at her. She jumped up and crawled dizzy over to the side of the hut she was in. Wait she was in a hut? She must be hallucinating.

"Child I won't hurt you. Calm down. I am a healer and Inuyasha found you and brought you to me. Tell me what your name is."

"Kagome."

"Kagome take this tea and drink it. It will help with the dizziness."

Kagome eyed the women and the tea and took it. She looked like she could trust her. She was a healer? This was just getting creepier by the minute. She drank it down and grimaced at the taste. She felt better she had to admit. The dizziness was gone and she wasn't shaky anymore.

"Thank you. Where am I?"

"You are in the feudal era. Inuyasha who found you is half human half dog demon. I am a medicine woman/healer for the village."

"I'm not hallucinating am I?"

"No you're not. Tell me where do you come from? I sense a strange aura from you? Is there something about you that's different?"

Kagome dropped her head and looked at her hands.

"I come from the year 2012. I lived in a place called Tokyo japan. I am different. I have the ability to heal anything I touch. It made it hard to make friends and I had to be home schooled."

Kaede simply looked her over and thought. She was the girl of prophecy?

"Tell me child how did you get here?"

"I was in my family's well sitting and thinking. I heard my mom call me and I fell backwards getting up. I fell through the well and saw blackness. I crawled to the light and come out here."

"Hmmm interesting. I know why you are here. You are destined to be here."

" The voice said that too."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kaede looked at the girl in front of her and thought were to begin. Inuyasha entered the hut and glared over at Kagome.

"So you're finally awake? Where did you come from and why are you dressed so weird?"

Kagome looked at him annoyed and decided she thought he was annoying. She had a sarcastic reply but bit her tongue.

"Inuyasha sit down and be quiet. This prophesies I have to tell you deals with you both."

Inuyasha didn't sit down he stood against the wall and shut up.

"Now this prophecy dates back to a thousand years ago. A great warrior priestess fought the overlord Naraku alongside her lover a fire demon and they defeated him. She took the jewel he held and purified it. The fire demon Pyron died in the battle and she was left to decide what its fate was. She hid it for many years thinking if it was purified it could not be used for evil deeds. She had to continuously fight off demons going after it. So she broke it into pieces and sent pieces flying all over the world to be found. She was sickly from the start and the energy it took to do this and to battle Naraku killed her. She was too weak to do it herself. It is said her spirit watches over every piece. She said before she died that the jewel could only be reunited by a healer or priestess and a demon helping her. She also said they would be soul mates and have a connection. She said the healer /priestess would come from another place or time and would be special. Her spirit would guide the healer/priestess and her soul mate. She waved her hands one last time and set the spell into motion and died. She died in the arms of a local village woman who had found her on the floor about to die. The woman saw a piece of the jewel on the floor and ran to the town's medicine woman and told her what she said. She gave her the piece of the jewel and she kept it. Since then it has been passed down from generation to generation. It has been said Naraku is still alive looking for the jewel pieces to regenerate his body and once again rule the land. His minions and low level demons search for him."

Inuyasha shook his head and smirked.

"You mean to tell me this plain girl is my soul mate and we are destined to find these jewel pieces and kill off someone who is already dead?"

Kagome glared at inuyasha at his comment and took it all in.

"I think you have the wrong person. I am just someone lost and strange."

Kaede turned around and pulled up a floorboard pulling out a small sack. She opened it and pulled out the jewel piece.

"Here child hold this."

Kagome hesitantly took it and it began to glow and she felt like she was being pulled into a dream. She heard the woman's voice again and she saw a vision in her eyes. Kaede watched as Kagome went into a trance and knew she had been right. Looking over she saw inuyasha eyes get glassy and he fall to the floor.

Kagome and inuyasha saw a great battle and the death of a fire demon and the last effect of the priestess. She saw the head of naraku held in a spider web surrounded by demons protecting him in blackness. She was the spirit of priestess appear in front of her.

"Kagome inuyasha you're the chosen ones. You need to reunite the jewel and use your powers together to heal the land and kill off the evil in the land defeating naraku. He has been regenerating and you need to stop him. You need each other."

The spirit faded and she dropped out of the trance she saw in. Inuyasha got off the floor looking irritated and shocked. Shaking she looked at Kaede.

"What just happened?"

"The warrior priestess showed you the truth. You see now you two are connected and you were destined to be here. Now you must go. The journey won't be an easy one. I will prepare you some food and things you will need."

Kagome felt like she was in the twilight zone and inuyasha was now stuck with a human girl which he wasn't happy about.

Kaede handed her a bow and arrows and a new set of clothes like hers.

"Inuyasha leave so she can change."

Inuyasha grumbled and left. She looked at the clothes and put them on. She had only ever worn a kimono once and this one was not like she was used to.

"Why the bow and arrow I can't use a bow."

"Child close your eyes and image purity and white lights. It will purify the arrow and kill any demons. Think about it tracking the target and it will go after whatever you imagine."

Kagome rubbed her forehead and sighed. Kaede handed her a small sack and nodded to her.

" You're set now. To find the other shards listen to the priestess's voice in your head and follow your senses. She is a part of you now."

Kagome left the hut Kaede behind her and walked up to inuyasha.

" May you have a peaceful journey and a safe one."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

" Lets go."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kagome walked slowly behind inuyasha exhausted. They had been walking for hours and her attempts to get him to stop and let her rest were in vain. He simply ignored her or complained about her being slow. Her stomach began to growl and she was getting sore feet from her sandals. She wasn't used to them and they were rubbing her feet.

"Inuyasha it's dark soon. Shouldn't we find cover? It's getting chilly out here you know!"

Inuyasha stopped and looked back at her annoyed. Why did he get stuck with her? Kaede must have hit her head if she thought this girl was his destiny and could save the world. She couldn't even walk a few miles.

"Fine if it shuts you up we will. We have to get into a safer area. There's a clearing about 1 mile ahead. Can you make it that far?"

Kagome glared at Inuyasha and nodded and began walking past him.

"Humph. Fine then don't talk. In fact that would be great."

Inuyasha followed her and smirked. She was annoying but she had spirit. He might just have some fun getting on her nerves after all. Jumping ahead he stopped abruptly causing kagome to run into him. Grabbing her shoulders he got her back on her balance.

"Ugh you have no manners! You could have warned me you were stopping!"

"Shut up. There's a demon near."

Kagome stood still as fear went through her. It was like a bad dream she couldn't get out of. Her poor family must be so worried not knowing where she was. Thoughts of her family made her sad and she stood there with tears in her eyes and her head hanging. Inuyasha walked away towards the clearing.

"Stay here. Go hide in those bushes. I will come get you when its safe."

Kagome looked at him and walked over to the bushes. She couldn't fight or save anyone. Was this a cruel twist of fate? Like her life wasn't messed up enough. She watched from behind the bushes as a large ogre looking demon stepped out and inuyasha charged. He held his sword and she was shocked. It looked so much larger than it had when it was in the case. Jumping into the air he sliced through the demons arm and dropped to the ground. The demon roared and charged again. Inuyasha jumped into the air and cut its head off. Kagome got up and headed out of the bushes when arms came around her. She screamed in fear and inuyasha jerked around to see her.

"Kagome don't move!"

Kagome ignored him and struggled to get lose. Inuyasha cursed his luck. This girl would be nothing but trouble. Holding up his sword and jumping into the air he swung away from kagome as far as he could and she ducked her head and closed her eyes in fear of being cut. The blade swung around cutting the demons head off. Kagome felt the arms around her loosen and heard the body thud. She looked up and opened her eyes. Inuyasha saw her shock and cursed.

"Are you ok? We need to get to the clearing."

Kagome nodded and began walking slowly and wobbly legged. Inuyasha saw she was still in shock and quickly scooped her up, jumping into the sky. Kagome looked at him in surprise and thought this will take some getting used to. Passing out she didn't see him look down and have a worried look in his eyes.

Later

Inuyasha watched the sleeping girl and thought about the events that had come past. He had carried her to the clearing and laid her down. He felt her shivering and cursing his stupidity draped his over coat on her and got wood for a fire. He couldn't help but feel worry and emotions he would rather not feel. Scowling he got the fire going and sat against the tree nearby. He had been sitting there for a while thinking and going through all he had saw. Inuyasha snapped out of thought as he heard her moan and saw her sit up.

Kagome woke up on soft ground with a warm coat draped over her and her bag under head as a pillow. She remembered passing out in his arms and nothing more. She blushed as she figured out he had carried her and covered her up. He had also made a fire she noticed.

"Thank you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grunted out a mumbled response and looked away. Kagome noticed she was wearing his over coat and blushed bright red. Taking it off she handed it to him.

"No you can use it. I don't need it. I'm fine."

"Thank you."

"Like I said don't thank me. I only helped you cause we are stuck together until we get this jewel back together. I don't need you dying on me."

Kagome looked at him and saw something in his eyes. Was that emotions? He looked over at her and then away.

"You need your rest it's another long day of travel tomorrow."

Kagome nodded and laid down snuggling in to his coat smelling him on it. She found herself smiling and fell asleep.


End file.
